An echo is a copy of sound that is delayed and heard after the original sound. An echo may occur because sound is reflected off of an object or a surface (e.g., a wall of a room or a canyon). An echo may also occur in telephony when one sound produced at side A of a telephone circuit is output at side B but also received at a microphone at side B and output back to side A.
Echo may also occur in dispatch centers. Dispatch centers may be used in solutions for taxis, ride sharing, emergency services, trucking, package delivery, or other services. In a dispatch center, multiple consoles may be located in proximity to each other such that sound in the dispatch room may be delivered through a communication network to the other consoles. Because of the slight delay of the communication network, the delivered sound echoes the sounds heard in real time in the dispatch center. A dispatcher may become distracted or frustrated when the dispatcher can hear his or her own voice coming from an adjacent console. In some examples, the echoed voice may also loop back in to the microphone of the dispatcher, which may causes echoes or other severe audio distortions within the conversation such as local audio feedback.